


Addition To The Family

by rootsbeforebranches



Category: NCIS
Genre: Baby, F/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootsbeforebranches/pseuds/rootsbeforebranches
Summary: The team welcomes their new family member.





	Addition To The Family

A loud cry resonated through the room.

The screeching would probably have annoyed some people, but not Ellie and Nick.

No, they had been anxiously awaiting that exact sound for the last few hours of Ellie's labor, wanting to finally meet the child that had been growing inside Ellie's womb for the last nine months and had caused her to eat even more than she usually did, to Nick's and the rest of the team's amusement.

So they were more than happy- especially Ellie, who was very glad that the overwhelming and nearly unbearable pain had stopped- when they heard their child cry for the first time.

Though sweat had gathered on Ellie's face and she was utterly exhausted from the birth, she happily looked up at Nick, who was standing beside her bed, when their son was, at long last, placed on her chest, his little face only a few inches away from her own, after the doctor and nurses had checked on him.

She turned her gaze to the little newborn that she had just given birth to, the labor pain already long forgotten, and with her index finger she carefully and softly touched her son's chubby cheek, while her eyes landed on his eyes that he had just opened, their color the typical blue that all babies had t first. They would most likely turn some kind of brown when he was older, she thought, considering that Nick had dark brown eyes and her's were hazel.

She almost couldn't believe, couldn't fathom that she actually had a child now, a living, breathing child that shared her and Nick's DNA.

Her husband kneeled down beside the bed so he was closer to her and their son's level and smiled at Ellie's gesture.

''He's beautiful, El'' he told her as he delicately placed his fingers on his son's head, caressing the soft patch of short hair, its color so similar to his own, pausing only to press a kiss to Ellie's forehead, not minding the sweat that clung to her skin due to the exhausting birthing process at all.

The action made Ellie look at him, and with the hand that she wasn't touching their child with, she took Nick's bigger hand to interlace their fingers.

''So, which name do you think we should give him?'' she finally asked him after they'd simply stared at their baby for some minutes, removing her hand from Nick's to tuck a strand of her hair that had been in her face behind her ear.

Already having known what gender their child would be, they had collected some names throughout the rest of her pregnancy -after having found out about the gender-, that they were considering for their baby.

The question of whether or not they had wanted to know the gender had actually caused quite an argument between the couple at first.  
Since Ellie was no fan of surprises, she had insisted that they should find out, not wanting to wait to know the gender until after the birth.  
Besides, knowing the gender would make planning everything for the arrival of the baby- buying baby stuff- so much easier.

Nick, however, had been of a different opinion, thinking that it'd be nice to wait and be surprised about the gender.

So that had made them argue quite a lot before they had eventually made up and come to a decision.  
Nick had relented in the end, after hearing quite a long and extensive speech of her about how she was the one carrying the baby for nine whole months and she was the one who had to deliver it, therefore having to endure several hours of terrible pain.  
Ellie had also brought up the planning argument, and since what she'd said had kind of made sense and she was right about some things- at least to some extent- and he's figured that it didn't really make that much of a difference whether they would let surprise themselves about the baby's gender or not, he had agreed to find out the gender at last.

Gazing down at their child now, there was only one name that was written on their list of names that Nick could imagine their son having.  
So, in a confident but still gently and quiet voice- as to not disturb their baby boy, who had his eyes closed now, but still seemed to be awake since he was making little noises- he looked at Ellie's face, their eyes meeting, and made his suggestion.

''I think Noah will definitely fit him, don't you think?''

Looking at their newborn once more, Ellie couldn't disagree with that and gave Nick a big smile combined with a nod, causing her husband to give her a huge smile.

Then she gazed at the baby that was lying in between her arms again.  
''Your name's Noah, little one.''

After the nurses and the doctor had left, having made sure that everything was fine before, Nick and Ellie had opted to have some alone time with their son for a few more minutes before introducing him to the rest of the team.  
In that time Nick took his son into his arms for the first time, as well, happily grinning at holding his own newborn baby, before he returned the boy to the arms of his mother.  
All the while, neither one of them found it necessary to say a word, both just quietly savoring the moment, engrossed with their son until Ellie broke the silence and turned her head to look at Nick.

''You wanna go get the others now?  
Have them meet our new family member?''

Nick was thinking about saying no for just a second, wanting more time alone with his beautiful wife and his beautiful baby boy, but then gave a nod when he realized that the sooner the rest of the team would come in and meet their baby, the sooner they'd leave again.  
Besides, it was most definitely not like he didn't want his and Ellie's family in all but blood to meet the new addition to the family.

''Yeah, they're probably already waiting. I'm gonna go get them'' he told her and exited the room, a minute later returning to the hospital room with the others in tow.

Gibbs, McGee, Ducky, Palmer, and Sloane all moved to stand around the bed, while Nick went back towards his place by Ellie's side again, right beside her and their son, while Ellie sat up straighter in bed, Noah in her arms so that the others would see him better.

''Everyone, meet Noah.''

They all smiled at the little baby.  
''He's really cute, Ellie'' Jack said, a soft grin on her face.  
''He is.'' McGee agreed, the rest nodded, thinking the same thing.  
Even Gibbs had a really soft and happy smile on his face, a rare sight, but a good one, Ellie and Nick thought.

''You wanna hold him, Gibbs?'' Ellie asked, looking at their boss, who gave a slight nod, his smile widening, and moved towards her bed, carefully taking the baby out of her arms and into his own.

He smiled down at the infant in his arms, who made little babble noises and went through the room so that the others could see him as well, stopping by McGee and Sloane first, who happily stared at Noah, glad to meet the little baby.

Then Gibbs went on towards Palmer and Ducky, both smiling and gently chuckling as well.  
''He's really cute, indeed, Eleanor. Congratulations to you and Nicholas'' the latter said.

''Thank you'' Ellie replied, leaning into Nick's arm that he had placed around her waist after he'd sat down on her hospital bed.

''May I hold him as well?'' the oldest in the room then asked, looking at the mother of the child for confirmation, who nodded.

''Of course.''

So Gibbs then gave the child to Ducky, who held him for a some minutes, until they realized that slowly but surely, Ellie was getting antsy, even though she tried to hide it, impatiently waiting to get her son back and hold him in her arms, but didn't want to say anything because she liked the view in front of her, her and Nick's family meeting their son, all their attention on their new family member.

Still, Gibbs and Ducky noticed, resulting in Gibbs taking the baby from Ducky once more to then bring him to his mom and dad.

Ellie welcomed the weight of her son back in her arms, and could only smile when Gibbs pressed a kiss to her forehead after he had handed her her baby back with great caution, and then put a hand onto Nick's shoulder, looking at both of them.

''I'm proud of both of you.''

The two new parents turned their gaze on each other, the big smiles still not having left their faces. And why should they? They had a job they loved, were happily married, now had a beautiful baby boy, and had a whole bunch of people who loved and supported them and who they could rely on, without a doubt.

And there were still smiles on everyone's faces when Gibbs spoke again as he glanced at the new addition to their family.

''Welcome to the family, Noah.''


End file.
